Headset systems of the above kind are known where the headset part includes a microphone boom and an ear level part with a housing having a loudspeaker therein. In such systems some degree of individualization is allowed whereby the user's preference in loudness and adjustment of the headset according to use on right or left side ear. Also, users may from a hygienic point of view be mindful not to share their headset with other users or by mistake use the headset of a college. In large office or call centre settings a personal marking possibility is thus desired, which is easy for the user to use, such that the ownership of the headset may be marked in a simple manner.
The microphone boom is to extend the microphone of the headset towards the user's mouth and preferably into close proximity of the mouth of the user, however this is to be done without the boom coming into contact with the user's cheek in order to avoid unnecessary noise from such touch. This however is also for some users a problem, especially when a boom arm without adjustment properties with relation to the ear part is built into the headset.